the prank off
by black veemon
Summary: ONESHOT black veemon agumon and veemon make a prank off with t.k. patamon gabumon and matt who will win


DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON you know the drill

black veemon is my character you can't use him in your stories unless you ask me to

nekomon is cuteveemon character

by the way agumon is not living with the veemons he just always does the prank off with them

chapter 1 THE PRANK OFF

"hey veemon did you hear we have new neighbors its gabumon and matt and patamon and t.k." black veemon said " alright lets give him the message the prank starts for them someone give them this letter" veemon said " i will do it" said agumon

at patamons house

" hey look there's agumon" gabumon said "wonder what he want's" patamon said "hey guys black vee wanted me to give you this letter" agumon "oh thats nice" patamon said "10$ bucks" agumon replied "what but it was just next doors" matt said "hey nothings free in this life" agumon replied again "alright fine here give it" t.k. said "pleasure doing business with you" agumon said giving the letter to him "what does it say matt" gabumon asked "it says" matt replied

**dear whoever is reading**

**we welcome you into this neighborhood however you are going to have a prank off with us the king of pranks me,veemon,and agumon if you win you will have the respect of the entire neighborhood if you lose you shall forever be known as noobs **

** by black veemon**

**p.s**

** the prank off starts now**

the letter blows up and there all in smokes "LET THE PRANK OFF BEGIN" patamon said "dang it i hate this thing they always cheat in this game" black veemon said " hey it doesn't matter its my turn anyways" agumon said and then the door bell ranged "ill get it" veemon said

he opened the door to see a man with a mustache holding a movie "who are you" veemon asked "CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE WON THE NEWEST VIDEO GAME THAT HASN'T CAME OUT YET" the man said " AWESOME" veemon said as he took the game and closed the door on the man who was matt with a disguised " heheheh" matt said

"hey guys we got this awesome game" veemon said "ALRIGHT LETS PLAY" black veemon said they put in the disc and instead it showed a picture of impmon being a model "AHHHHH IT BURNS MY EYES THEIR BLEEDING" everyone screamed they took of the disc and broke it "thats it gabumon prepare to meet your doom" agumon said

later

black veemon sneaked in the house when it was night time he entered gabumons room and gabumon was asleep "hehe good alright lets get started' black veemon said to himself

in the morning

"alright what do you guys want for breakfast' t.k. asked "i don't know where's gabumon" matt asked "hey guys" gabumon came in which made everyone's mouth's drop "uhhh gabmon what happened to your fur" patamon asked "what" gabumon replied and he looked to see his fur was pink and said i am a gay digimon "OMFG THATS IT YOU BLACK VEEMON PREPARE TO BE OUT PRANK'D" gabumon said with anger

next door

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHA LMAO AHHAHHAHHA i bet gabumon is so pissed" black veemon said while laughing his ass off then he opened the door to his room and he saw gabumon "OMFG" black veemon said as he got shot by gabumons blue fire "you just got gabu" gabumon said

in the living room of their house "alright eheh" patamon said as he pressed the button

in black veemon`s room

"alright time to play some kingdom hearts in my ps3" black veemon said. out of nowhere is ps3 blew up and with all his kingdom hearts games and call of duty's "NOOOOOO FUCK YOU YOU SON OF BITCH PATAMON YOU BRING THE PS3 AND MY FAVORITE GAMES INTO THIS YOU'VE GONE TO FAR" black veemon said with anger to scare even the most feared digimon in the worlds

at t.k. house

"hey look a package for us" t.k. said myotismon appeared out of it "SURPRISE BITCHES" myotismon said as he fired a huge energy blast at there house

after a bunch of pranks later

"alright the winner of this pranks marathon IS BLACK VEEMONS TEAM" kari said "WHAT THE HELL KARI WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU" gabumon said "hey he brought that mother fucking asshole myotismon from hell in a box if you topped that we wouldn't being having this conversation now would we" kari said which made them say silent "HOORAY YOU LOSE NOOOBS but just for a month" veemon said "ok fine for a month but before that FUCK YOU PATAMON" black veemon said as he made an explosion hit him only he survived and he paid for all the games just to live

the end

me: hey im not bashing patamon or any other character in this story this was just for fun PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
